The Silent Game
by XxBakuraXBakuraxX
Summary: Hao intended to make Yoh pay for killing him and making him lose five hundred years of plans. He can only live for one more day and he decides to kidnap his brother for a "game." Warning s : Yaoi, incest, rape, torture.


**THE SILENT GAME**

Yoh ruined my life.

A whole world of plans, ruined. He killed me.

I lost my chance of being shaman king and I was THAT close!

They ruin our world, they killed my mother two lives in a row, call me names of "beast" and "demon," it's awful.

I had to take my revenge on Yoh, some how, some way.

There's a ritual that if I give up fifty points of my Mana, (harshly anything for me) I can live again for ONE day. This ritual can only be preformed once.

I only learned it this life when I merged with the Great Spirit.

So, it was time to make a house call to my dear Yoh…

XxX

I was out shopping for Anna, yet AGAIN. She always tortures me into this CRAP!

I sighed, and stuck a hand in my pocket, feeling the nice grace of the wind.

It felt great.

I stared out at the sky.

_I wonder if Hao's alive…_

_It's still possible, right?_

I felt numb all of the sudden, some spell for sure. But the queasy didn't go away and soon my eyes shut, as I knocked out.

XxX

I opened my eyes, I was in a unfamiliar room, on a cold concrete floor. _Where the hell…?_ I stood up to the sound of a familiar laughter. "H-Hao!" I yelled in anger.

"Yes Yoh?" He asked coyly. "You still go around doing whatever you want, I see." I growled. I went over to the door and plucked at it only to discover it was locked.

"You…" I growled. "Looking for this?" Hao asked, holding up the key.

"Give me that!" I yell, ready to pounce.

"On one circumstance. How about it Yoh? Play a game with me." Hao teased. "What kind of game?" I asked. "Rules are simple. You stay absolutely quiet for thirty minutes. You are allowed to make natural noises, such as grunting, but when you talk that's when I win. If you have a question, write it down with this notebook paper and pencil. I let you leave, and I don't touch any of your friends, if you know what I mean." Hao threatens. "You… fine. You give me no choice. Fine." I agree.

Hao laughs. "Fine, game starts now!" He laughs again. _I just have to stay quiet, huh? _Fifteen minutes passed, I stood in silence and Hao was sitting in silence on the floor. _What role does he play in this game? How do I ask him? Oh right, pencil and paper, I'll try that._

I took the pencil and started writing out my question and Hao smirked and got up. He grabbed me by the wrist, twisting it, turning me and kissing me. _W-what? _He releases. "Calm as ever. Just how much will it take to break your silence?" Hao teases.

I growl. _You… tricked me._ Hao grabs me, and drags me over to a conveniently placed bed, pushing me down on it. "Is this bed to your liking?" He teases, taking my headphones and placing them on the head board.

"Like I said, all you must do is remain silent… likewise…" Hao explained, unbuttoning my shirt. "If I manage to break your silence you lose and you have to merge souls with me…" Hao kissed my now exposed chest, as I fought the scream etching up in my throat.

Hao touched every single spot on my chest, as if trying to get a reaction out of me.

He kissed my lips, taking advantage of my shock to slip his tongue in and explore my mouth. _Sh-shit. _I bit down on the invading tongue and Hao yelped, retracting.

Hao growled at me viscously. I automatically regretted what I did. "Even you can feel this, right?" Hao sucked on one of his fingers, then applying to my ear, smirking. I bit down on my lip fighting the scream, soon blood slipped it's way down my lips. I punched the side of the bed, frustrated. _Oh Hao… do you really hate me that much? _Tears threatened to spill.

Hao licked the blood up from my lips, looking up and making a questioning gasp when he saw me crying.

XxX

Something hurt me to see him crying like that. Maybe the disturbance of seeing a person looking so much like me sobbing. No, this was different. Why does my heart ache?

It didn't take a second thought. I leaned up and kissed him.

You'd like he'd learn from his first experience not to leave his mouth open is shock. I slipped my tongue in, even with the thought that he might bite down on it. _I'm loosing myself… _I hear his thoughts ringing in my head. I wish I could shut it up and just enjoy the moment.

XxX

Hao didn't stop kissing until I released a weak moan. Then he smirked, to the familiar sound of unzipping pants. That was the last straw. I'm going to speak! "D-" I'm interrupted by Hao's lips. He yanks my hair causing me to yelp under the kiss. I realize he already took my pants off.

"Game over. I win." He smirked. "But I think I have another prize in mind…"

He traces my legs with his hand, so smooth. _I… lost? _"I'm afraid so," He said, licking my toes. I push his face away with my foot.

"Idiot! You don't have to do this anymore! It isn't natural… to lick someone's toes!" I lecture and he scowls. "I can do whatever I want." He says teasingly.

He tickles my back causing me to laugh. "Remember that other prize I was talking about? Your about to figure out what it is…" He teased, removing his white button up shirt and black jeans. I let out a muffled yelp.

"You know what's coming, hmm?" He teases.

XxX

Hao entered Yoh in a unprepared thrust, causing the younger boy to cry out loudly, the pain was to much to bear. Yoh hung his head low, screaming and sobbing.

Hao was overjoyed; he knew Yoh was definitely going to be tight, but not as much as this is!

Hao moaned loudly as the younger cried out in pain.

Hao took one last look at his younger half, crying and shaking. He felt a twinge of pity, and kissed the younger, hoping it to sooth him. Yoh knew he had to fight the older somehow, and returned to a last resort, kicking Hao in the side. Hao let out a yelp, then turned to anger. "Bitch!" Hao yelled, grabbing Yoh by his wrist, where he had turned it and bruised it earlier. Yoh winced at the pressure added to the bruise, but at least his body was starting to recover from what had been happening.

Hao licked the bruise, and then returned to what he was doing, thrusting into Yoh, as the boy returned to screaming and crying.

Finally Hao finished as he felt the sun rise outside, noticing he had to leave now.

He had his revenge; he had hurt Yoh good, Yoh had paid dearly. And yet… why did something in his chest hurt?

Hao's spirit quickly disappeared.

XxX

I


End file.
